kokichis_domainfandomcom-20200215-history
Gardening Tips
�� Introduction �� This page hopes to teach you all you need to know about planting different vegetables! This guidewill detail what seasons, conditions, and soils these plants thrive in, along with proper care for them. Without further ado, let's get digging! �� Carrots �� Garden-grown carrots are full of flavor and texture! They are a popular, long-lasting root vegetable that can be grow in many climates. Learn all about planting, growing, and harvesting carrots. Carrots are easy to grow as long as they are planted in loose, sandy soil during the cooler periods of the growing season—spring and fall (carrots can tolerate frost). Depending on the variety and local growing conditions, carrots may take anywhere from 2 to 4 months to mature. Therefore, soil preparation is important for carrot growing. If the carrot roots can’t easy grown down, it can lead to stunted and misshapen crops. *Till down 12 inches and make sure there are no rocks, stones, or even soil clumps to impede your carrots’ growth. *Avoid amending the soil with nitrogen-rich material such as manure and fertilizer, which can cause carrots to fork and grow little side roots; instead, work in old coffee grounds. *Most of us need to add sand to our carrot bed. We use 100% sand mixed with ⅓ peat moss. *If soil is heavy clay or too rocky, you need to plant carrots in a raised bed at least 12 inches deep and filled with fluffy, sandy soil (not clay nor silt). Finally: Don’t expect the perfect shape of grocery store carrots. Your carrots will still taste better, whatever their shape! �� Lettuce �� Lettuce is one of our favorite garden vegetables because it is far superior—in both taste and vitamin A content—to the store-bought alternative! Plant in the spring, starting two weeks before frost. In fall, start sowing again eight weeks before the fall frost. Read more! Lettuce is cool-season crop that grows well in the spring and fall in most regions. Lettuce seedlings will even tolerate a light frost. Sow any time soils are above 40°F. Seeds germinate best at 55 to 65°F and will emerge in only 7 to 10 days. Because lettuce grows quickly, plant a small amount at a time, staggering your plantings to a continued harvest! �� Onions �� wow. �� woOoOoOw. �� WOW. �� SO you guys are SO INTO ���� yourselves ����, like, you are SO committed ���� to CENSORING ���� innocent people ���� that you’re just gonna go and try to get my patreon DELETED �� now. oh, you have an OPINION ������ of me, so you’re just gonna try and RUIN ����my entire career ����‍��. REALLYmmmmIS THAT what you’re GOING to DO? OH i’m SORRY �� , the FBI ����‍♂️����‍♂️ never SHOWED UPHHHOH IM Sorry the cOPS �� ����‍♀️ARE ALL ABOUT ONION BOY ���� because TURNS OUT didn’t break a single 1️⃣ hhhLAW ����‍♂️��!!! SO WHAT DO WE DO ����??? OwhHhahwhwhH WELL our opinions ����‍��have been invalidated ����SO many times ⏰ of him tHAT we’re gufnfnfha disable �� HISP ATREON. Woaowowe.. ��wow ��you would really do that??? YOU WOOULDREALLYDO THAT???? GHHHHHHNNNNHHHHHHH!!!!!���� Slurp��... You TRIIIIED TO DO THE FBI ����‍♂️��BUT IT DIDNT HHHWORK!!!! YOU TRIED TO DO THE PO-LICE������‍♂️����‍♀️,,, DIDNT WOoRK?!! So, instead... you resorts to the PAYCHECK!!!.?.!. ����AND yOU GOT IT!!! ����HHHYOU GOT IT!!!!�������� ALL MY PATRONS ������‍�� HAve been gggrrrDELETED��... hnnhhh.. are you HAPPY ���� HNNNNOW????! aaaaaaAAaaaaaIH!! IFHDHJDHDHDHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! HNNNNFHHFGFH!!!!���������� Is tHis wHat yOu wAnt HuUuUh???? ��Is this whAt Uou waNana TOTAL MELTdOoOown.!.!.!??? ������YA LIKE... kombucha??? ��I lUuuUuurve KombUcha!!! ����wuUuUu!!! WUUuuhHhh!!! WoOoOoowh!!! OOOH!! DriNks�� like PEE ��And smells even WORSE����.... OooooH!!! OOOOOH!!!! ooOoOh!! WUUUOHHH!! wuuuuhhhh my patreonsdeleted.... wuUuUuUg my paTreon!!! UUuUu.. UUUUUU....!!! ������������WhaT AM I GONNA DO... WHWHWHATAMIGONNADONOWWWW.,, ��WHAMGONNBLUUU... MruuUuUh,,, ��MRUUUUUUUH,,, ��MrruuUUuwHATAMIGUNNADO��.....WHATAMIGO NA DO��.. I’m cOVERED in KOMBUCHA��☔️ and i have NO MORE PATREON ����uWaaWwWaaAAAAhhahayyhuhuHUHHLUUUGHUhghHkugh��... YOU DID THIS TOHMEEEE��.. ALL oF YOUUUU..��������‍�� �� Potatoes �� Our Potato Growing Guide covers planting, growing, and harvesting one of our favorite vegetables! Also, see tips on how to store potatoes to keep them fresh—and some homemade potato recipes. “What I say is that if a man really likes potatoes, he must be a pretty decent sort of fellow.” –A. A. Milne, English writer (1882–1956) Potatoes like cool weather and well-drained, loose soil that is about 45 to 55°F (7 to 13°C). In warmer climates, potatoes can be grown as a winter crop. Folklore offers many “best days” for planting potatoes: *Old-timers in New England planted their potato crops when they saw dandelions blooming in the open fields. *The Pennsylvania Dutch considered St. Gertrude’s Day (March 17, aka St. Patrick’s Day) to be their official potato-planting day. *Many Christians believed that Good Friday was the best day to plant potatoes because the devil holds no power over them at this time. All of these “best days” suggest an early spring planting! (See more about planting below.) Conclusion We hope to update this guide as our repertoire of gardnening information grows! Now, get those hands dirty; it's time to start planting!